


His Little Song of Sunshine

by midnightmagicc



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Car Accidents, Character Death, Depressed Kageyama Tobio, Established Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Heavy Angst, I Made Myself Cry, Injured Hinata Shouyou, M/M, im so sorry kagehina fans
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:22:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26804332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/midnightmagicc/pseuds/midnightmagicc
Summary: It was then and there disaster struck, and the sun had vanished from its reign in the sky.  Where he'd stood there in time, singing his little melody to the one he'd loved dearly.Where he'd sing, while in tears, his little song of sunshine.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou & Kageyama Tobio, Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio
Comments: 7
Kudos: 126





	His Little Song of Sunshine

Kageyama Tobio had all he could've ever wanted in life. He had a great volleyball team, a loving family, and the best boyfriend he could ever ask for. But, like a snowstorm in the summer, not everything could be predicted. There were moments at times where the littlest thing can change everything. A single action can throw the course of anything, be it small or life-changing.

This time, it was definitely life changing.

They used to walk home together. They used to eat meat buns on Fridays. They used to stay the night at the others house on the weekends. They used to sing to each other, little meaningless melodies to share their love. 

A little song of sunshine.

It was there, on the bridge, where he'd gained his first love. Where Kageyama Tobio had first sang his little song of sunshine to him; a love confession that his anti-social, lovestruck heart had managed to assemble. Where Hinata Shouyou had, with tears of joy, requited his love for the setter. Where they had became the happiest men in the world, because they had fallen in love. Where they'd share a tender kiss and sing the little song of sunshine.

But it was also there, on that bridge, where the sun had ascended higher into the sky, into his paradise, into heaven. It was there, on that bridge, where Kageyama would never drive again. Because it was there, on that bridge, where he had lost his sunshine.

Devastation had struck on that early morning, when the two had been driving out to the city. It was a cooled and quiet morning, where the sky lay clear over the horizon, a misty breeze. The couple carried a bubbly mood, seeing as Hinata would kick his legs up and down from the passenger seat. As Kageyama would crack a small, genuine smile, something he had learned to do since falling in love with his Shouyou.

Hinata, over the course of entering Karasuno, had grown to love Kageyama. At first, he'd heavily disliked him, knowing that, to Kageyama, Hinata would never be a good enough volleyball player in his eyes. But over time, he and the rest of the team had helped Kageyama become a better person; a better friend. And it was over this course that he came to the realization that he was in love. That the light, tingly sensation he'd felt in his stomach wasn't simply a random feeling, but something he only experienced around Tobio.

And honestly? Kageyama had a small thing for Hinata since they had pulled off their first quick. He loved the feeling he got when somebody was there for him. When, for the first time, somebody had believed in him and could spike his sets. But it wasn't just about the volleyball. Hinata truly believed in him to be a good person. No matter how many times Kageyama had snapped or had a bad day, Hinata would always make him feel better and would never hold it against him. He wanted to feel it more. He wanted nothing but to be able to call Hinata his.

So on that faithful day, after a long practice, they walked onto that bridge as teammates and friends. They'd left that bridge as teammates, companions, and lovers.

But as they entered the bridge once more as lovers, they, or rather _he_ left as lonely, heartbroken, and depressed.

They hadn't seen it coming. The silver car that had speeded its way onto the road from the other end. But by the time they'd come to their senses, attempting to swerve out of the way, it was too late. They'd collided, sending glass shards and yells of warning across the bridge. One of the worst parts of the event, he'll admit, was the deafening _silence_ that came directly after the crash. The smell of gasoline and an iron scent that resembled blood. Kageyama, with blurred eyes, had quickly come to his senses. He needed to know that his Shouyou was okay. But, when looking around, he couldn't find the orange hair, or his brown, sparkling eyes. He prided himself in his abilities to always find the boy, but here, when it counted, he couldn't.

It was too much of a mess to see through. There was too much wreckage to see past. He called out, once, twice, and only on the third attempt did he receive a sound. But it was not what he wanted to hear. He heard a wet cough from a short distance away. Looking toward the sound, it was there he found his Shouyou. But he was not okay. His hair, matted down, was tinted with a dark red. Blood trickled down his head, his eyes dreary and glazed over.

But it was there, he saw, the large piece of metal imprinted in his abdomen.

His eyes widened. With adrenaline, he surged toward his Shouyou. This couldn't be happening. This _couldn't_ be happening. No, no! He wouldn't let this be true. He couldn't lose his Shouyou. Not now. Not ever. Kageyama had cried out in desperation, holding his lover in his arms.

Tears tracked down his face like waterfalls as his staggered breathing accelerated. Hinata, with a cough, turned his head to look at his Tobio. He smiled a gentle, endearing smile, weakly holding his hand to his lover's cheek to wipe away his tears. It only made the boy cry harder. His Shouyou had lowered his arm, limply casting it aside where it lay against the rest of him, in his Tobio's arms. His eyes began to dull, his lids slowly shutting.

"Shouyou! No, no, no! Shouyou! You can't die! I don't want to lose you! SHOUYOU!" Kageyama cried out, holding him tighter and closer to him. Hinata did nothing but smile, letting out a line of coughs before whispering.

"T-Tobio...I love you s-so much..." he managed to get out through coughs of blood, Kageyama trying his hardest to make his sunshine's pain go away. But no matter what he did, it wasn't worth it. Maybe if he had paid more attention to the road. Maybe if he had swerved out of the way a second earlier, they wouldn't be like this. They would still be driving, Hinata kicking his feet, Kageyama smiling his real, genuine smile that he could only pull off with his Shouyou. 

Maybe then, he wouldn't be dying in his arms.

"Tobio...I'm tired...I think...I'm going to sleep, now..." He closed his eyes, his skin going cold. Tears streamed down Kageyama's face as a single tear rolled from Shouyou's eyes. He watched as it fell to the concrete road below them.

"SHOUYOU!" He yelled, but there was no use. There was nothing he could do. The sun had vanished from his spot in the sky, the sun had left Tobio's life. His first friend, his first love, had disappeared. 

With a sharp intake of breath, Kageyama stuttered out the only thing they'd ever known. The only thing they could ever do for eachother that seemed to make everything better. What had made them lovers, what they'd sing at their sleepovers and during their walks.

He sang his little song of sunshine. 

"Y-You are my sunshine.." He could vaguely hear the sounds of sirens from afar, getting louder as they crept up to that same old bridge where the lovers had formed their relationship. The bridge that meant everything to them.

"My only s-sunshine..." he continued to breathe heavily and quickly, tears intercepting his steady flow. It was as though time had stopped, the only thing happening was the song they'd sung once before.

"You make m-me happy...when s-skies are gray..." Kageyama took in the features of his Shouyou. His skin paler, his hair losing its brightness. His eyes, dull and lidded over, no longer carried their caramel sparkle. Instead, only a mute color remained as they stared forward, open just a crack.

"You'll never know, d-dear...how much I l-love you..." The sirens had now enclosed them, and he could hear distant yelling. But none of it had mattered to him. Nothing else mattered except for his Shouyou. He pressed his forehead against his lovers, closing his eyes as tears fell forward.

By now it was too late for them, the medics weren't fast enough. There was nothing else they could do, as the sun, the one he'd loved dearly, was gone. He breathed in shakily, before lowering his voice to a whisper. It was all he could bring forward.

"P-Please don't take...my s-sunshine...away..."

**Author's Note:**

> think i'll still go to heaven? wait probably not


End file.
